Electrical connector systems provide an electrical interface between one or more wirings, circuits, devices, or systems. Conventional electrical connector systems typically include a connector that electro-mechanically mates with a header to provide an electrical interface between the connector and header by way of one or more electrical contact structures. When the connector is mated with the header, each contact typically makes electrical contact with a corresponding contact receiver to establish electrical connectivity. Conventional electrical connector systems are configured to convey power, signals, or both power and signals through the electrical interface.